


The Price Of Love

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Creepy, M/M, PIV Sex, Possessive RK900, Supernatural - Freeform, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin loves his partner, his boyfriend, Nines.The problem is, he can’t remember exactly when he met him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	The Price Of Love

When he thought hard about it, Gavin couldn’t say he remembered much of Nines first arriving. He had been partnered with him, sure, and Gavin vaguely remembered being angry (which was quite a silly thing for him to be at getting a new partner, of all things), and he remembered the slow-growing feelings of warmth that had pooled in his stomach every time he looked at the android. 

But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Nines was someone who could put up with him, dare he say love him. As Gavin sat at his desk, Nines peering over at him, he remembered with a jolt that Nines was more than his partner; he was his boyfriend. The thought made Gavin just a little red. Of course, it must have escaped him because they were so secretive about it; Fowler wasn’t big on fraternizing. And he couldn’t bear to be without Nines, Gavin realized. 

Nines smiled warmly at him, as if he could read his thoughts. “How is that case coming along, Detective?” Nines said it with a lilt that went straight to Gavin’s groin. 

“Uhh… it’s just peachy, tin can. I think we can make some real headway if we stay here for lunch.” Nines had packed him one, anyways. It was sitting right in the bag at his feet. 

“Of course. Perhaps you’d like to find somewhere more private to eat?” Nines had already stood up. 

Gavin followed suit. Electricity hit him as Nines put his arm around Gavin’s shoulder; Gavin liked being guided. He just hoped no one would think it was suspicious. Across the room, Connor stared at them, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. Gavin had never seen him more confused. 

Gavin and Nines found an empty interrogation room quickly. Nines sat right next to Gavin, his hand on Gavin’s shoulder as Gavin poured over the file. It all seemed cut and dry, really, and the longer he looked at it, the surer he was that he wouldn’t have to put as much time into it as he thought. 

“I think it may just have been the husband. Since, yknow, the whole insurance angle checks out.” He mumbled, tapping his fingers against the case. He didn’t doubt his chops as a detective, but some part of him really wanted his boyfriend’s approval. 

Nines smiled, smooching the side of Gavin’s head. That made Gavin’s toes wiggle. “That was very astute of you, Gavin. I’m proud of you. And you finished in record time.”

When Gavin looked up, Nines’ eyes gleamed. He had never really realized, but they were such a pretty shade of blue. So dark and deep he could get lost in them. 

Nines kissed Gavin on the lips. “Perhaps I should reward you?” He hummed. Already, large, spidery hands crept under Gavin’s shirt. They were big enough to cover his torso. 

“Here?” Gavin squeaked. 

The hands worked their way under Gavin’s binder, stroking his chest. Gavin’s heart fluttered like a bird trying to achieve liftoff. “Here. It’s quiet, secluded. I’d like to take you on that table. Handcuffed, locked in place so I can worship you.”

Gavin was getting wet. “Shit- what if someone sees?” 

Nines retracted one hand to tap the side of his head. “Early warning system. No one has to know.” His hand still on Gavin’s chest pinched his nipple. 

“Still… we should wait till we’re home.” Home. He lived with Nines, didn’t he? Nines’ hand was strangely warm against his chest, so unlike the cool touch of most other androids. Gavin thought it was nice. 

“Alright.” Nines frowned, drawing his hand away from Gavin. Gavin regretted the loss. Nines kissed Gavin’s head a final time. 

“What are you two doing in here?” Connor Asked. 

Gavin jumped. Nines remained impassive. 

“I was simply helping Detective Reed with a case. Is that a problem.”

Connor cocked his head. His eyes had narrowed. “No. It just looked like…” he trailed off. 

“Like what?” 

“Nothing. Good luck with your case, Gavin.” He shot him a strained smile before leaving. 

“That was odd.” Gavin said. 

“Why?” 

“He’s not usually that nice to me.” ‘Or that worried about me’. Gavin thought. He didn’t like the look Connor had given him. 

“We should get going, before any more prying eyes close in.”

The sun had nearly set by the time they got back to Gavin’s condo. With the money from their combined salaries, Nines and him had sprung for someplace more private, with fewer questions asked. Gavin liked that it had a view of the lake, and that he could sit out and watch the water from his deck. 

“What do you want for dinner, love?” 

Love. Gavin liked the word. “Whatever you want to make.”

They ate dinner quickly, Nines sitting across from Gavin and watching intently as he ate. Nines had made him a burger, grilled just the way Gavin liked it. 

“Would you like your reward now, sweetheart?” The words came out as soon as Gavin took his last bite. 

“Sure!!” He didn’t feel too full, and he knew Nines would be doing the heavy lifting, anyway. Nines scooped him up, Gavin momentarily shocked as he was carried up to the bedroom. Nines laughed at his expression. 

The android deposited him on their king-sized bed, and Gavin curled up on the middle. He grabbed a pillow, holding it between his hands as he stared up at Nines. 

“Why don’t you get undressed, sweetheart?” Nines made no move to undress himself. 

“Alright.” Gavin pulled off his shirt, leaving it balled up in the corner of the bed. His pants and boxers followed after. Gavin felt exposed, especially with the way Nines’ eyes raked up and down his body. Gavin loved the feeling. 

Nines made him lie down on his stomach, facing the mirror set up above their headboard. His chest rested on a pillow. 

Gavin felt Nines’ hand teasing along his inner thigh, nails brushing lightly from his knee to where the rise of his cunt began. 

“Shit.” Gavin mumbled. 

Nines’ nails dug in a microcosm harder, trailing up to Gavin’s labia. Gavin whined as he rubbed at him, juices spilling from him like he was a fucking fountain. Gavin hated to admit it, but nothing beat being rubbed there so briskly and mechanically. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin saw Nines tug his pants down. He pressed the blunt head of his cock against Gavin’s entrance, not stopping until he was firmly situated in Gavin’s cunt. Gavin hissed at the intrusion. 

Nines stayed still for a moment, his arms locking on Gavin’s shoulders before his head came to rest just above it. “Is this alright?” He asked between kisses and nips to Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin could barely nod yes. 

Nines kept a torturous pace, his eyes locked on Gavin’s in the mirror as he pressed kisses and bites along his neck and collarbone. Gavin tried flicking his hips back against Nines. 

Nines growled, deep and guttural, and picked up his pace. 

“Shit- Ah- fuCK!” Whined Gavin, pressing back into Nines. His hands were like claws against him, groping his tits and making lines down his arms, all hot and heavy around him. Nines dick had grown hotter, too, the heat nearly unbearable and almost Human. Finally, Nines’ fingers closed over Gavin’s t-dick, giving him a few short pumps. 

Nines’ teeth cinched in Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin screamed as he came. Thick, white fire pumped into him. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of something just a little more solid than cum sliding from Nines’ cock in short, measured spurts. 

The one word that Gavin could describe himself with was tender. His cunt was puffy and red, and his stomach felt strangely full. He had been hungry enough for the three eggs that Nines had served him at breakfast, and now they hung heavy in his stomach. 

Halfway through his shift, he had started craving ice cream, and sent Nines out to get him some. It seemed the android had just vacated the building when Connor took his place. 

“We need to talk.”

“We are talking.” It was the most Gavin wanted to do with him. 

“In private. I think there’s something you need to see.” 

Gavin wanted to blow him off, but Connor looked serious. And worried. Reluctantly, Gavin followed. 

Connor didn’t stop looking over his shoulder until they had made it to an empty desk in the back. 

“What is it?” Gavin asked. Nines would be back soon, and he really wanted the ice cream. 

“Do you remember being partnered with Nines?”

“Of course I do. I fuckin hated that guy.”

“What date was it?”

“It was just- just a few months ago?” He couldn’t remember. 

“What date, Gavin?” 

“I don’t know.” He felt sick. 

The terminal booted up, and Connor grimaced. “There’s no record of an RK900 being hired in our system. No hires, no interview process. He just… showed up.”

“But How is that- did he hack the terminals or something?” 

“Gavin. There’s no record of an RK900 even existing.” 

“But-“ Gavin couldn’t breathe. Connor was right, he was sure, as he checked the barren information. No records of any RK900s being made showed up. 

“He’s not in my memory banks. I don’t think he’s even an android. He doesn’t belong here.”

“But he loves me.” He grabbed the side of the console, trying to catch his balance. Had it all been a lie? 

“I do love you.” Nines said. Gavin hadn’t heard him return. Connor looked terrified. 

Nines turned to Connor. “Why would you turn him away from me? He’s so fragile, especially in this state. You’re making him afraid of me.” 

Connor stepped back. Nines stepped forwards. He looked furious. 

The last thing Gavin remembered as his mind sunk into blackness was fear. 

Gavin didn’t exactly remember how he had first met Nines, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that his boyfriend sat right next to him, smiling like Gavin was his entire reason for existing.


End file.
